Ejiki no Sadame
by Saiko Maho
Summary: Por más que me duela admitirlo, se que lo entenderás , se que sabes que lo nuestro nunca debió pasar; todo fue un error" [.....]


Algunas cosas no están destinadas a suceder, espero que entiendas que lo nuestro nunca lo estuvo…. Por más que me duela admitirlo, se que lo entenderás , se que sabes que lo nuestro nunca debió pasar; todo fue un error… un error en el destino, no era a ti a quién yo debía conocer. Y daría lo que fuera por borrar los momentos que pasamos juntos, por borrarte de mi memoria, por olvidarte… pero no puedo, no soy una máquina que solo puede borrar su memoria cada vez que se guarda algo que era incorrecto ó algo que ya es viejo y no tiene utilidad; para bien o para mal tu memoria siempre quedara guardada en mí, tu imagen y todo lo que representas para mí siempre estará en mi corazón, en mi cerebro y en mi alma.  
  
Ahora me encuentro en una etapa donde no se a donde voy con mi vida; a donde voy con todo, en verdad desearía saber que hacer ahora que no estas aquí, pero sin ti mi vida ha perdido sentido, se ha vuelto monótona y aburrida! Ya.. ya no estas aquí para instruirme y decirme que hacer, que sigue? Acaso debo perder toda la esperanza y seguir con mi vida aunque ya no estemos juntos? Ó debo tratar de regresar a tú lado… de volver contigo… me parece que no! Después de todo fui yo él que decidió acabar con nuestra relación, él que decidió que era tiempo de volver a mi aburrida rutina diaria, él que decidió dejarte libre, con la esperanza de que volvieras a mí; pero no lo hiciste, seguiste con tú vida; te conseguiste a alguien mejor que yo! Te enamoraste de nuevo, viviste tu vida plenamente hasta el último momento… hmph, lo hago parecer como si te hubieras muerto, pero para mí lo estás, para mí has muerto! Ya nunca más volveré a mirar en tus profundos ojos carmín, ya nunca más podré consolarme en tus brazos cuando me sienta solo ó triste, porque tú elegiste seguir adelante con tú vida… pero no te culpo; no te odio! Al contrario, estoy feliz de que al menos uno de los dos haya podido seguir con su vida, y me alegra que seas tú en vez de yo, porque para mí tu felicidad es mas importante que mi nada, yo daría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz; por eso pretendo odiarte, por eso he dejado de verte! Por eso te evito y te digo que no me importas… porque sería demasiado doloroso y no creo que sería capaz de controlarte si te viera con él… si te viera besar sus labios suavemente como alguna vez besaste los míos, si te viera acariciar su cabello como alguna vez acariciaste mi oscura cabellera…   
  
Es por eso que estoy aquí, en la azotea del edificio más alto de Japón, es por eso que estoy aquí en la orilla , viendo hacia abajo; viendo a todos pasar y continuar con sus ocupadas vidas, viéndolos reír ó simplemente pasar… bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… pero yo siempre supe lo que tenía, yo siempre supe que estabas ahí, y te adoré , te aprecié y di todo para hacerte feliz! Cambié… aprendí a cocinar, aprendí a hacer otras tareas domésticas para que pudieras levantarte un poco más tarde en los fines de semana; ó para que pudieras salir a ver los encuentros de Beyblade! Todo lo hice por ti… mi único y verdadero amor!   
  
Pero aquella tarde, pude ver lo que ocurría… pude ver lo que pasaba entre Tala y tú, recuerdo aquella mirada tan llena de amor que le lanzaste después de que lo vimos por ahí en el parque, y entonces lo comprendí! Comprendí tu actitud fría y déspota hacía mí! Comprendí el porque de tus salidas tardes y tus desplantes, y entonces sentí que mi frágil corazón se rompía en mi pedazos… cada pedazo se convertía en un punzante cristal que se clavaba en contra de mi interior; y me dolió, después inconscientemente comencé a llorar! Las lágrimas eran de dolor y desamor, de traición… pero no quería que las vieras, no quería que supieras cuánto me habías lastimado! Y como si hubiera un acuerdo mutuo, el cielo decidió unirme en mi llanto, haciéndolo así imposible para que tu distinguieras mis lágrimas… solo me miraste ,después de apartar tus ojos del pelirrojo, y dijiste "es hora de irnos" con tu voz tan fría y cortante que sentí que mi aire fue arrebatado cruelmente de los pulmones y huí sin esperarte… me parece que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que paso ese día! Me llamaste mas tarde porque nunca llegue a casa y me preguntaste que había ocurrido… yo simplemente te dije que había recibido una llamada de mi madre y tuve que atenderle, y tu lo creíste… eso ó en verdad no te importaba lo que ocurría dentro de mí; pero eso ya no es importante…  
  
En verdad quiero que sepas que te amo; aún después de todo lo que me causaste, del dolor y aún después de haber roto mi corazón… yo aún te amo   
  
Kai Hiwatari  
  
********************  
  
Y fue entonces que Wyatt Berkley(1) se lanzó desde lo más alto del edificio Shinjuu(2).  
  
(1) = en verdad es un apellido que yo le di a Wyatt; porque no se como se apellide en realidad….  
  
(2)= no tengo idea de cómo se llame el edificio mas alto de Japón pero si buscan en un diccionario japonés-español pueden ver lo que significa esta palabra,   
  
ja ne, minna-san  
  
Coppelia Ivanov 


End file.
